sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Report:The Corellian Corruption Scandal
__TOC__ Operation Corellisi Guerlle :(Posted on 8 October, 2006 by Bailey Laran) The IGN logo slowly disappears and the scene shows a massive star port. Ships are coming and going. The ships are mostly Corellian, however there are ships from almost every reach of the universe. The scene goes down to where dozens of troops with blaster rifles are setting up outposts and tripods. It is obvious that the area is under military control. There are also several outposts where it would appear searches are being done and people are being made to stand in line. The camera finally sways and focus's on a beautiful pink Twi'lek. "This is Miranda Cardenal at Coronet city on Corellia where operation 'Corellisi Guerlle' is in full swing. This operation, meaning 'Corellian Guard' in old Corellian, was coined from an operation that was held over 200 years ago in order for the government to regain control. The planet has been plagued with over seven different attacks from the theft of a ship to the use of a thermal detonator. The death count within the last two months has totaled over thirty-two civilians dead. "To this effect, a streamlined version of Martial Law has been put into effect. All weapons that are a grade above blasters are being confiscated, all ships are permanently locked down until they are completely searched - something that is making allot of the populace upset - and all people found in violation of any law are subject to lock up at any point in time. This controversial piece of legislation was signed and passed by the Planetary Governor not hours ago. It is estimated that it will only take Corellian Security two weeks to have the planet completely on shut down. "But that's not the only law that has been passed today. IGN contacts within the Corellian Government report that there have been several incidents of top CorSec officials corroborating with a local Underworld Syndicate known as Maffi. The corruption has been rumored to be so big and so outreaching that an Imperial official was quoted as saying that the 'Laran Administration' and it's ties with the underworld syndicate has done more damage to Corellia and it's people since the war has begun. There have been reports of a planet-wide cleanup with over fifty officers being put into jail on suspicion of corroboration with the Maffi Syndicate. While nothing can be completely confirmed, it definitely is clear that things are changing for what was once considered the shining Jewel of the Universe." COMPNOR on Corellia :(Posted on 8 October, 2006 by Korynn Fleming) A special report from IGN interrupts the broadcast, followed by an announcement that the Galactic Empire has brought in forces to secure Corellia. However, IGN is not being told anything else by the Empire. Instead, this official recording comes through. It begins with a picture of the Imperial Seal, then fades to show a middle-aged man wearing the white uniform of COMPNOR's ISB branch. He stands in a dark room, with the COMPNOR insignia on a wall behind him. "My name is Agent Flar and I speak on behalf of the Imperial Security Bureau. Coronet City has been put under martial law by the Corellian Government, in an effort to maintain peace and stability in a system mired recently by high levels of crime. However, many of you are now aware that members of COMPNOR's military unit have locked the entire city down. This is for a reason. With Governor Laran and ranking officers of CorSec under suspicion of having ties with criminal syndicates, COMPNOR has found it neccessary to ensure first that Corellia is kept a peaceful planet and follows the laws and statutes of the great Galactic Empire." The ISB Official tilts his head forward slightly, and carries an aire of extreme importance with his next statement. "ISB will also be conducting investigations to make certain that no corruption exists in the Corellian Security Force, or the Laran Administration. It is forbidden for any citizen to stand in the way of these investigations." The official lifts his head once more and adds, "That said, civilians bearing accurate information regarding these situations are encouraged to report their findings to the local Imperial Embassy, Garrison, or government institution. Glory to the Empire." With that, the recording ends. Imperial Stormtroopers on Corellia :(Posted on 11 October, 2006 by Davyd Levvis) The IGN logo flashes across the screen, followed shortly by a live scene at the Starport on Corellia. A pretty Twi'lek is standing just in front of the CorSec Building. Next to her stands a Major of Stormtroopers, his armor bearing the insignia of the Elite 501st Legion. "Moments ago, the Starport was invaded, this time by the lead elements of the 501st Imperial Stormtrooper Legion." She points to the landing area of the Starport, where dozens of troopships are landing. "According to Major Davyd Levvis, Aide to Legion General Petra Doom, the Legion is here to maintain peace and stability and to enforce Martial Law. As you know the top leaders of the Planet and it's security forces are being questioned by the ISB and COMPNOR officials." Turning to the Stormtrooper officer next to her she asks, "Major, how long do you think the 501st will be on Corellia?" "It's kind of hard to put a time limit on these things, I will say this we will be here until we feel things are under control and running smoothly. The law abiding citizens of Corellia have nothing to worry about." The reporter turns back. "There you have it, this is Miranda reporting, back to you." Diplomatic Tensions :(Posted on 16 October, 2006 by Thomas Mahon) CDU-Imperial relations are big in the news lately... at least in the CDU where such things might actually be important. This is to say, stories seem to be running on the Union News Service at least every hour. The UNS's characteristically stoic anchors segue into the story with the sort of subtle change in tone that would tell a local that this is a story of serious importance, but might leave outsiders and those used to the sensationalism of IGN baffled. One scene shows a shuttle lifting off from the pad at the Caspian Consulate on Corellia. "On Corellia, the arrest of a Caspian ambassador has precipitated a diplomatic incident with the Galactic Empire. Ambassador Quinn was arrested yesterday on charges of conspiracy to overthrow the Empire, prompting the Department of Foreign Affairs to condemn the incident at a flagrant violation of diplomatic immunity. "The situation has taken a complicated turn as Foreign Affairs has revealed that Ambassador Quinn was subsequently extracted from Imperial custody. The circumstances behind this have not been revealed at this time, and it has not stopped the President of the Union from revoking the diplomatic credentials of a senior member of the Imperial Embassy staff on Caspar. Effectively, this evicts the staff-member in question. The President has also made the following statement on the issue..." The scene cuts to Thomas Mahon, President of the CDU. He looks a little more tired and haggard than usual, as if sleep has been a rare thing in recent days. He wears a pair of reading glasses that lend a certain professor-ish (and not to mention antique) air to him. "First... I would like to say that I am appreciative that the Empire was somewhat more gentle with our Ambassador then they would often be with their own citizens. This does not of course excuse their actions. Frankly to arrest and charge our ambassador with a CAPITAL CRIME and to detain her for questioning AT ALL represents a complete violation of diplomatic immunity. "Now.... given the turbulent state of things on Corellia, it's entirely possible that this act of insanity was not the work of the legitimate government. Perhaps some overzealous underbrained inquisitor exceeding the bounds of his post. If so, then the current state of affairs is regretable, and I look forward to the Empire getting its... stuff together." The scene shifts back the anchor desk, "Foreign Affairs has taken the additional step of evacuating all non-essential personnel from its consulate on Corellia, and is advising citizens to avoid travel to Corellia for the duration of the disturbances. The situation remains unpredictable, and Caspian citizens on Corellia may be at risk from insurgent activities or Imperial security forces." Governor Laran Charged! :(Posted on 17 October, 2006 by Korynn Fleming) A special report from IGN takes viewers to Corellia, where Imperial Stormtroopers and COMPNOR forces are still enforcing martial law on the planet. Correspondant Timo Droja appears with the caption below him reading: "Corellian Governor Charged with Crimes." "I'm Timo Droja, live from Corellia." His face seems tense, as if he's worried that one wrong word might get him fired, or worse. "Imperial officials have filed formal charges against Governor Bailey Laran, Corellian Governor. These charges include: Failure to Effectively Govern an Imperial Planet, Neglection of Duty, Withholding Information from Imperial Authorities, and Disrespect of Imperial Authority. We are told that at this time, the Governor is under house arrest until she is either convicted of these crimes, or pardoned by the Emperor." Droja glances off camera for a moment, hesitantly, then nods his head once and looks back to the camera. "Imperial Authorities wish it to be known that Corellia will be restored to its glory and peaceful nature, and that this situation will be resolved soon. Glory to the Empire." With that, the special report ends. Stormtrooper Changeover Ceremony :(Posted on 17 October, 2006 by Vassily Korolov)' '''All throughout Imperial Space and throughout most Galactic news feeds, the IGN breaking news logo and theme music interrupts any number of programs.' A rather distressed looking Human female appears on the screen, "This is Radha Veers reporting from the Imperial Desk on Imperial Center. We have breaking news coming from our Corellian bureau. We go to you now live to Falin Van." The image shifts to a figure wearing a suit of black Light Armor. Across the front 'Press' can be seen in a bright white paint in Aurebesh. "Hi Radha, I am coming to you live from Coronet City. It is early in the morning here and Imperial transports have been unloading for nearly an hour. Stormtroopers of the famous Five Oh First have been replaced by the Sixty Fifth legion. Earlier today in the starport we were able to catch the changeover ceremony on holofootage." The camera changes to a squad of armored stormtroopers standing at the base of a shuttle, one member of each steps forward and exchanges a salute before shaking hands. Members of both squads follow suit shaking hands of their counterparts before the first group boards a shuttle that wastes little time in taking off. The image shifts back to the reporter. In the background a pair of TIE Interceptors can be heard then seen flying overhead. "Imperial Forces here tell us that the planet Corellia is being locked down. It seems that official sources have said that the conspiracy on this planet reaches higher than previously thought and that Imperial Forces are issuing a level Four lockdown of the planet. That means that all traffic too and from the planet will be halted. Imperial Star Destroyers will form a blockade pattern above the planet and any ships that wish to leave or arrive will have to be inspected by the Imperial Navy. Imperial Forces are on a shoot to kill setting and will engage anyone attempting to take off as a hostile threat and shoot first. Also the Starports will be placed in a state of lock down, noone will be permitted to leave the starport or enter it. Imperial Forces will search every vessel and lock down those containing ..contraband items." He looks back down at a datapad before facing the camera, "Imperial officials assure me that civilians have nothing to fear and that they are here to ensure that criminal and subversive elements are dealt with." He looks back over at his Stormtrooper minders, "This is Falin Van, for Imperial Corellian News signing out." The Camera returns to the Coruscanti newsroom. Radha can't help but show a stunned reaction, after a second she composes herself, "We here at Imperial Center wish our fellow citizens well during this crisis and hope that those who would cause trouble repent their deviant ways and turn themselves in to local authorities. For IGN news at Imperial Center this is Radha Veers, we will now return you to your regularly scheduled broadcast. Laran Stands :(Posted on 18 October, 2006 by Bailey Laran)' '''The IGN logo, which has not gotten any real time to destroy it's viewers by rotting their mind with it's incessant spinning and music, is once again taken off the screen as the latest Corellian News is brought up. A beautiful pink Twi'lek can be seen in a comfortable and spacious room. She is sitting on a couch, that is next to an even more comfortable chair and the loveable Bailey Laran can be seen.' "This is Miranda; I am here with the recently released Bailey Laran. This is an IGN exclusive - The Governor speaks out about has happened and the ISB Agent that had her arrested." The pink woman crosses her legs, her hand coming up to touch her lekku as she preps for her questions. "How do you feel about the charges - and the stance that the empire has taken, do you feel betrayed?" "No, not at all," Bailey says with a smile. "Because I don't feel that it is the Empire that has betrayed me. I have yet to be charged with a crime by the Empire..." "But Ma'am, how can..." The Twi'lek begins to protest, and is quickly cut off by the Governor. "It is the act of an ISB Agent who wanted to make headlines. The Emperor is supreme in his decisions - but this was not a decision made by him. What the ISB Agent, and many forget, is this is what I do. I am not a New Republic General, I am not a New Republic Senator, nor am I a New Republic Star fighter - I went to school and actually believe in what I do, it's not just the money." The Twi'lek, looking a bit meek at the moment, asks, "If... you had something to say to those who accuse you, what would that be?" "I want to make one thing clear..." Bailey slowly stands up, and looks into the Holoemitter. "I will be proven innocent - and then - I will show the Galaxy what kind of a political figure I am." Corellian Lockdown Lifted :(Posted on 1 November, 2006 by Vassily Korolov)' '''Coming in the middle of the day and interrupting a Rylothian game show. IGN's Breaking Alert graphic and sound display.' The graphic fades away to show a well dressed human female behind the news desk. She speaks in a high Coruscanti accent and stares straight at the camera. "This is Miranda Cardenall at the IGN News Desk on Imperial Center, it is 1200 hours IST and we are interrupting your regularly scheduled program with this IGN Alert. Early this morning Stormtroopers from the Imperial 65th legion along with CompForce assault troopers raided and seized a residence in the Gold Sea area of Corellia. For more information we now go live to Falin Van." The camera shifts to a figure wearing a suit of black Light Armor. Across the front 'Press' can be seen in a bright white paint in Aurebesh. "Hi Miranda, I am coming to you live from Corellia. It is about midnight here and Imperial patrols have cordoned off the area. Military officials will not comment more on what residence was raided and who or what was taken from it. However about 15 minutes after the breeching charges went off, Imperial drop ships were seen landing about three kilometers away from my current location. The only image we could get through our cameras was this. The image of a dark grey Gamma landing ship can be seen, it is surrounded by Stromtroopers. A dozen or so red armored Royal Guardsmen are seen carrying blaster rifles. Then, a figure concealed in a black shroud is being prodded and led up the boarding ramp into the shuttle. More stormtroopers follow carrying sealed crates before loading them on the shuttle as well. The footage goes for about two minutes until a black gloved fist can be seen grabbing the camera lens. The hollow tone of a modulated and amplified voice can be heard, "You have seen enough, move along now. *click*" The footage ends and the image on the screen returns to Falin standing in front of his speeder. "Imperial Authorities reviewed what we had filmed and authorized it for release stating that more information will be available through the public affairs office on Coruscant as it becomes available. From Corellia this is Falin Van for IGN, back to you Miranda." Miranda flashes a smile, "Thank you Falin." Her expression fades as she looks back to the camera, the stern look returning, "The Office of Public Affairs has confirmed that a raid did take place and that the Corellian Corruption Scandal as it has been called has gone deeper than officials first suspected. However, the Lockdown of Corellia is going to be lifted at 1500 hours standard time as all persons of interest in this investigation have been accounted for. The authorities did say that a high Imperial presence will remain in the Corellian System until further notice." The IG News alert logo begins to come back up as Miranda's voice trails off. "This has been an IG News alert. We now return you to your program already in progress." The Rylothian game show returns with an obese Rylothian male jumping about and shouting as two slender Rylothian females have slave collars attached and are lead away.